JT
|place=4/20 |challenges=6 |votesagainst=8 |days=35 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=5/21 |challenges2=4 |votesagainst2=4 |days2=37 }}JT is a contestant from Survivor: Macedonia and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Macedonia= Full interview can be found here. Name: JT Tribe Designation: Why did you want to play this ORG? Natalie did. I'll keep it very honest, I am an easy person to please. I got recruited for this and Natalie said I was a good player and that she'd love to see me play. How could I say no to that? It starts the day after my semester ends and I think it would be a lot of fun to be a part of it. I'm also currently in the F4 of Survivor Unlimited: France where I knew one person going into the game, and though I have lost my shit many, many, many times, it's been a fantastic experience! I play ORGs to get to meet people and start new friendships and fuck I just love making friends in these games. It's so much fun and I really do think that it makes this game worth playing. I'm going to keep it very real with you, I know very few of the people who are going to apply to this. And I LOVE IT. I don't like people knowing my playstyle. I'm an eternal mid merge boot because of it. I don't fuck with that one bit. So the less people targeting me out of the gate, the better! But yes, for those too lazy too read all of this (fair) Natalie was super nice in asking me to play and I figured I might as well give this a go, seems like a fun time to me! What is Survivor all about to you? Like I said in the last point, to me Survivor is all about making the most of the experience. I could give a rat's ass about winning, I just want to have fun when I play. Honestly, at this point in time, I play more to entertain myself than win. I think I've given everything there is in terms of winning and it's not really in the cards for me unless I play stupidly UTR and go out of my way to make my game weaker. That's not fun at all, why do I want to do that? These should be about making friends and having an experience that you can look back on with joy, that's what I play for. Make it a good time for me and the people playing with me. It's a game of online survivor, no need to be a fucking hardo and make other people miserable. Which is why I end up as a hero. I'm usually more nice than anything, I don't want to hurt feelings out of the game because I know that these mean so much to people. ORGs are special to me and I want them to be special for everyone else too! Who is your favorite Survivor player, and what is your favorite season? Shonee Fairfax from AUSvivor 2018. I like someone who puts it all out there and Shonee is totally that, heart on her sleeve, that's a quality that I have and am very proud of having. Favorite survivor season, Kaoh Rong. Great mix of gameplay and characters and it was my first season! What a great way to start out, huh? I think that's the perfect way Survivor should be. You can't have too much of one without the other or it's just not going to be satisfying. It has to be a perfect blend, watching people you can get invested in who keep everything exciting. Every character adds onto the season, no one is taking away by any means and I think that's a damn beautiful thing to be a part of. Everyone should be a person you can think about and go "yeah they added this to the season" without having to think twice. I fully intend to be both because why the fuck not? I'm #TeamTV, more willing to make a stupid decision because it's fun to watch. Side not. Really want to go to rocks. Anyways, right, KR. It kept me hooked ever since and I'm so thankful it brought me into playing Total Drama Reddit ORG's, and now I'm here, possibly playing my 33rd ORG. Holy fuck that's a lot LOL. How would you describe your overall gameplay in Survivor ORG’s? Heroic. Very much so heroic. I'm a loyal person who sticks with the group he's with but I'm more than willing to jump ship when the time is right. I'm the CPPrince, I've gotten that in the vast majority of my ORG's. Proof listed below. XerORGs: Tianzi: 12th/18 Won most robbed. This was my first discord ORG and I was loyal, overly so. It was a wakeup call to be more aware and to play the social game I'm known for now. I only talked to my allies and that wasn't even a whole lot. Found an idol and helped my ride or die find one too, then proceeded to go home with it premerge. As someone who didn't understand confessionals or how the social game of Discord worked, I didn't do too shabby. But I was not satisfied at all. SurvivORG: The AmazORG: 8th/20 Awards: Best hero, best confessionals. This is the crown jewel of my ORG career. I'll always be proud of this. Went to tribal one and went home on tribal thirteen. I was at tribal every round of the game but I was a gritty underdog who never gave up. My heart and soul went into this game and I'll always treasure it in a special place of my heart. I was still a bit out of water, but I played a super strong social game and was like a cockroach. A very clear threat, I should have gone home, yet I never did until I had nowhere left to run. I do wish I wrote a bit better and that I was more bold in my gameplay, but it's absolutely something to be proud of. I had my heart on my sleeve for better or worse and it showed. This made me into a much bigger name than I ever could have expected and I came onto the map. ... So yeah, that was a lot, but my gameplay has definitely always been on the heroic side. I'm a loyal player who likes working with people I can trust and so I tend to do that for the early portion of the game, taking risks only when there's a massive reward to them. Lately, I've started playing to be more entertaining and less focused on the win. Chances are I'll make a stupid move here and there and that's okay by me! I want to be someone who's fun to watch to both play and when thinking about the game, since I love writing confessionals. I'll still be playing a loyal game, but this time, I think it'll be more so on a day by day basis as opposed to something else. I don't know for sure though! Maybe I'll switch it up, I can't predict the future. I can promise I'll be entertaining and a worthy person to be cast, I think my past experience has proven that. And that's all from me! |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Macedonia: 4th, 10th Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: Well for one I love music! I really enjoy getting to show people my favorite artists and it means everything to me when someone likes the same music as me. I also enjoy helping people and making the world a better place. Life feels a little better when you're putting a smile on someone's face. I kinda sorta enjoy ORG's; used to love them but it depends on the day. I love making friends but ORG's make me tired! But interacting with my friends from the community is a blast and makes me happy. Made some incredible friends here (some special ones lately) and I also love to write, which is why I say so much in ORG's! Pet peeves; people who are rude. That's fucking lame; why make the world a worse place? What do you get out of this one champ? Also I don't like people whose personality revolves around overusing jokes and trying to be someone they're not. That's just kinda eh for me, I feel like we should all strive to be OUR best self, not a carbon copy. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? My Macedonia game was very social oriented as it usually is with big shields in front of me. I'm not someone who comes up with plans or leads an alliance, I like kicking back and letting others slug it out first. I was a FIC win away from potentially winning the game. Maybe. I don't know if I win because my dumbass wasn't sure if I would vote out Brad or not since I take social relationships too much into play. That's probably a decision I make if I can win the challenge, not before. But my Macedonia game is one I'm very proud of. If I took out Brad then I have a pretty solid win at the end; I took out big threats without being taken out myself at times when I should have gone. I made myself socially valuable and did well when it came to making that jury like me. Hell, I won POTS, so I'd say I did pretty damn good. I never gave up and always did my best to be successful in the game. Overall, I would say I was in control without having to ever be dominant. Honestly, my game was a triple threat. I was great socially, strategically I did my best to take out people at the right time. I also won three challenges, yay! I played a way worth bragging about. How do you plan on improving on your game? Win LOL. Honestly? Nothing. I think I played as well as I possibly could in Macedonia. Only thing I can think of is win FIC; I made mistakes sure, but I recovered well enough and still played well. I think I'm going to regress because ORG's, like many other things, make me very tired. Macedonia I was going through some shit but I always kept my chin up. Here, now that there's school, well...yeah. I've been struggling with anxiety and just the general pressure of life as a whole. A lot of days just talking in general can be tough. Maybe I'll find my spark socially; I would really like that. But I'm being realistic. I have a target on my back and don't feel at 100%, so I'll have to dig deep into a place I don't even know if I have. I don't think I can improve on my game. If anything, I'm not going to play as well, but I'll try my hardest to win it all! Why do you want to come back and play again? Well, mainly the hosts honestly. I've wanted to go on full ORG break but Nat's been such an amazing friend to me and I'd feel terrible turning down the All-Stars season of someone who has quickly become one of my best friends and such an important piece in my life. So instead here I am applying! also Abi is wonderful as well and I'm very excited to have her host me. This is an amazing ORG and I'm very excited that I have the chance to play a second time. As for playing, different story. I don't feel like I needed to come back to get my redemption. Sure, I lost but I'm totally at peace with my game in Macedonia. I regret nothing about my playstyle. I don't have to prove myself to no one; my results speak for themselves quite frankly. I'm coming back here to enjoy myself, not to win. If I win, yay, fun! But it's not the priority. I feel like I've lost too much of my love for ORGs because I push myself to the extreme. I'm coming back to see if I can make these fun again, if a new perspective is the solution. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? I suppose I'll go with Janus. "He can be a pain, since he can never make up his mind and tends to argue with himself." Well, me having a meltdown over which shoes to wear? Yep. I am my own worst enemy. Uh I don't know this is kinda tough. Janus sounds like Thanos, and where there's a Thanos, there's a Thanos Car. Image but yeah, I'm Janus because I'm indecisive as fuck and can cause both the good and the bad, albeit my well intentions. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? How? I don't know. I'm most likely not going to win this game. I'm just gonna put that out there right now. For me to win this game, these people are going to have to fuck up round after round. There's no chance in hell I can get a Macedonia 2.0. If people didn't know me before, they might now. I don't know them. I am not an active enough spec and I haven't seen how a lot of people play. So I'm going into this blind and sticking my foot out first, maybe into places where it doesn't belong. My game operates on knowing what I'm doing and that means I have to adjust pretty damn fast. I'm just not the same player I was during Macedonia. I'm a jaded college student who's a little too out of it to beat people who want to win more than I do. I have the target of best confessionals, player of the season, and also my reputation as being me. I think my most likely route is being a shield. That's my only legitimate shot at making it far. I'll be a big player in the merge, and I'll change how the game goes. Winning this? I need to get back to 100%. For me to win, I need my spark back. If I can get my spark back, I win. And I'm starting to get that spark back. Lately, there's been a reason for me to wake up. A reason why I should be happy. A reason to get my life together. A reason that every day is special. That started on July 27th, I can remember that. I still struggle with my anxiety and just doing things in general. But I feel like an actual person again. The feeling of being alive is coming back to me. It's not all the way back. Not yet. But it's getting there. Maybe this is where it comes back. Maybe I fall back in love with playing ORG's again. I guess there's only one way to find out. Either way; this is where my new adventure begins. Let's see where it ends. Survivor Macedonia Voting History The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *JT is the fifth castaways to win three Individual Immunity Challenges in a single season, following Jaydn, Honeyy, Annie, and Maj in the same season. *Despite two different cycles, JT and Rize were voted out in the same day, making JT's elimination in ''Macedonia'' the shortest cycle in Natvivor. *JT is the first castaway to lose the fire-making tiebreaker challenge in its new live-format, as the said challenge was done through submissions for the past four seasons. *JT has sent the second most amount of messages out of everyone in Macedonia, sending a total of 2,912 messages in his confessional, just being 1,000 messages behind Brad's 3,971. *JT won the awards for Player of the Season, Best Confessionals, and Best Alliance, with Brad and Fruit, in Macedonia. He also won the award for Fan Favorite in ''The Elysian Fields'', with a total of 12 votes, and winning the award for Best Duo, alongside 神代. *JT, along with Ashlee, Helix, and 神代, are the first contestants to successfully make it to the finale episode as an active competitor twice. *JT has been voted out the Tribal Council after 神代's elimination twice. *JT has sent the most messages out of all of the castaways in The Elysian Fields, sending a total of 3,879 messages in his confessional. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Macedonia Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Macedonia Jury Members Category:The Elysian Fields Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Production Category:Tetovo Tribe Category:Bitola Tribe Category:Lavzajak Tribe Category:Aeneas Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:4th Place Category:5th Place Category:Survivor: Macedonia Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields